mystian_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Trade Hub
Trade Hub is the center of trade for the server. While it is not located in the center of the world, it generates some of the most traffic. In the center of Trade Hub, you can find The Exchange. There are entrances in all 4 cardinal directions. The Exchange The Exchange is the server marketplace. Within its walls you can buy and sell items from the server market. Pricing in the server market is dynamic, so prices will vary based on current stock of an item. The server market also offers a standard exchange rate for Gold Nuggets, Gold Ingots, Gold Blocks, Emeralds and Emerald Blocks. Gold Nuggets are worth 28 coins each, Gold Ingots are worth 252 coins each, Gold Blocks are worth 2268 coins each. You may also purchase Prime Bonds from a vendor on the second floor. The Portal There is a Portal at Trade Hub, just outside the Exchange, which has the ability to transport players back to their City Portal. This portal cannot transport horses or other mounts, only players. The Harbor Trade Hub has an extensive harbor outside the Eastern Gate of Trade Hub. There are 11 Piers, labeled from the central Pier 1 and going northwards as Pier 2N to 6N and southwards as Pier 2S to 6S. Piers between 4S and 4N are short term docking parcels, and can be rented for 60 minutes at a time. There are three sizes of rentable parcels, Type 1, Type 2 and Type 3. For Short Term Docking, Type 1 Parcels are rentable for free. Type 2 Parcels cost 250 coins per rental. Type 3 Parcels cost 500 coins per rental. Note: Stealing Ships is not allowed within the confines of Trade Hub. The Airdocks Above the Exchange lies the Airdocks of Trade Hub. There are 8 Docking arms in the Airdocks, and 3 sizes of rentable docking parcels as well. Type 1 Air Parcels are rentable for 50 coins, Type 2 air parcels cost 250 coins, and the XL air parcel costs 500 coins. Note: Stealing Airships is not allowed within the confines of Trade Hub The Invictus Inn & Tavern The Invictus Inn & Tavern is both an Inn and a Tavern. On the Tavern side, various drinks and such are sold for different prices. In the Inn, there are several rooms available for rent and two long term bungalows that also can be rented. The Stables The Stables at Trade Hub are next to the Exchange and the Portal. There are many stables available for rent. Cost of renting a stable is 700 coins, 500 coins up front and 100 coins each day. Each stable rental will last for 2 days. Note: Renting a stable is simply renting the pen in which you can store your horse or other mount. If there is an existing mount inside of the stable, you cannot take the preexisting mount. Offenders will be prosecuted. Trade Hub Shipbuilding Corporation. The Trade Hub Shipbuilding Corporation has a variety of merchant class ships for sale with prices that vary with the ship type and customization options. Each ship comes with a "Property of" sign after purchase and a unique Trade Hub serial number identifying the ship as actually being built by the Trade Hub Shipbuilding Corporation. Note: All sales are final Note 2: Prices may vary based on stock of items within the Exchange. (Pictures will be added of each ship soon) Ship Design 'Feather' -Ship Class: Skiff, Price: 6 emeralds, Type 1 Docking Ship Design 'Steamer' -Ship Class: Sloop, Price: 9 emeralds, Type 1 Docking Ship Design 'Needle' -Ship Class: Sloop, Price: 12 emeralds, Type 1 Docking Ship Design 'Dagger' -Ship Class: Sloop, Price: 20 emeralds, Type 2 Docking Ship Design 'Clipper' -Ship Class: Caravel, Price: 9 emerald blocks, Type 2 Docking Ship Design 'Triple' -Ship Class: Galleon, Price: 18 emerald blocks, Type 3 Docking Ship Design 'Jumbo' -Ship Class: Freighter, Price: 32 emerald blocks, Type 3 Docking Airship Design 'Aurora' -Airship Class: Blimp, Price:2 emerald blocks, Type 1 Air Docking Airship Design 'Borealis' -Airship Class: Zeppelin, Price: 4 emerald blocks, Type 2 Air Docking